


Early Night

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Annie wants to go to bed early and Armin helps her.





	Early Night

Annie fell on the bed perfectly without having to turn on the lights. She didn’t change her clothes either. Exhaustion was all she had been feeling since this morning. Even with Armin’s help around the house and despite it being an all-around successful first Christmas with her future in-law, Annie wanted nothing more than to put her head on a pillow and get it all over with.

The door creaked opened with a small finger tap. Annie knew who it belonged to, hence not snapping at him from keeping her awake. He closed the door behind himself and sat on the bedside bottom, bending over and laying his cheek against her shoulder.

“Is that you done with Christmas?” he teased and stroked her jaw and chin. She didn’t feel like moving or speaking at this moment. She just naturally curled against him. “Don’t worry. It’ll all be all over soon.” He patted her shoulder and got back up. “I’ll tell him your-”

She took hold of his hand. He looked back down and could see his fiance’s half-lidded blue eyes, even in the dark-lit room.

“Come to bed with me.”

“I can’t. Not yet. I still need to help Grandfather with the tidying up. You know what he’s like.”

“Fine. But maybe you could help me change? Or at least” Annie slowly placed her pinkie finger across her lips and bit down on her nail “remove my clothes for me.”

If the lights were on, Annie would’ve seen Armin’s cheeks go red and his teeth bite his bottom lip. He turned his head to the door and then back at his fiance who fluttered her eyes in such a way he hadn’t seen her done before. It was so uncharacteristic of her it made her sexier than he could’ve believed. Again he looked at the door, then back at her until finally bending his knees at her bedside.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Annie smirked. Being with Armin for nearly four years has made her wise to the ways of changing his brilliant mind. It didn’t always work, though she’s still learning.

He took her by the hand off the bed and spun her around like a ballerina, pressing her back against his chest and arching herself to kiss him. Starting from her hip, his hands smoothed over and rubbed her stomach. He bumped over her belly button and made her flex. He felt her mouth curve into a smile as she slowly moved around to face him fully while still (impressing) keeping lip contact. Her hands reached over and hang on his shoulders, her nails trailing his spine and making his hairs stand stiffly to attention. Finally, he broke contact and began to search for any sensible way of removing her expensive get-up. Following some false roads and dead ends, he pointed to the old night light.

“I’ll er-”

“Yes. Please.”

A quiet click later the room got lighter. The kissing resumed but was cut short by something stuck above the bed that caught Armin’ eye.

“What is it?” Annie asked with a tiny hint of annoyance.

Armin tapped her arms to lean over and remove the object which was stuck to the bed frame by scotch tape. It was greenish and kinda small. He brought it to the light for them both to see.

“Mistletoe.”

“What does it say?”

Annie pointed to the small note wrapped around the bottom. The writing was in the blue pen and written in a style very recognizable to Armin. Closely, it read _For an Early Christmas Night!_ with a little emoji like face winking below it.

Armin felt the tips of his ears burning and quickly dropped it on the floor. He turned and kissed Annie as she was mid-sentence. He didn’t know what she was asked but figured it was related to the mistletoe. It can wait, he reasons as he guides her to their bed.

Downstairs sat the elderly Arlert patriarch blowing into his mug of freshly made hot coco he traditionally made after every Christmas dinner and wash-up. He took his first sip and laid back against his brown leather couch with a satisfactory sigh. He would look at the TV Guide in a second but first, he put his feet up on the footrest his grandson got for him last Christmas.

Reminded, he noticed how quiet it was. He looked in the direction of the stairs and checked his watch. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, smiling.

“Kids.”


End file.
